Snowball Fight
by Oldguy73
Summary: T'Pol is introduced to a snowball fight.


**Snowball Fight**

**By Oldguy 73**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genres:** fluff, humor

**Disclaimer:** All things Star Trek belong to CBS/Paramount.

**Author's Note: **_This is a piece of fluff written for humor (hopefully). I had often wondered what T'Pol would do if she made a snowball and squeezed it. I thought it would become a ball of ice. Then when she threw it with all of her might...This is what I came up with. There's a little romance to add spice. Thanks to Brandyjane for her invaluable suggestions and editing. She is a Texas Doll._

"Snow," grinned Trip. Pure, white snow. Lovely.

"Is it the same type of snow you see often?" replied T'Pol.

"Oh, no. It is different every time. It looks the same, but it's fresh each time and just ready to make snowballs and snowmen." They were in Big Bear, California for the first snow of the year.

"Say...snowballs! How about a snowball fight? We can build snow forts first and then have a good old fashioned snowball fight," said Trip.

"What is a snowball fight?" asked T'Pol.

"Well, we build snow forts and then make snowballs and throw them at other people. There's a team behind each fort," said Malcolm.

"I do not see the enjoyment in that," replied T'Pol.

"You will see, and you'll love it - promise," smiled Trip.

"Yup, once you get the hang of it," said Malcolm.

"I do not believe that I would enjoy it or be able to participate properly," replied T'Pol.

"Sure you will. Guaranteed. Come on. Give it a try," urged Trip.

"For you, Thalia, I will, but I still believe that I will not enjoy it."

"That's my girl. Once you start in you will enjoy it," said Trip hopefully. "We need one more person though," he added. "Where is Hoshi?"

"I will get her. She is in the cabin," answered Malcolm. "She should be good at snowball fights. There is a lot of snow in Japan, and I will bet she had a few fights when she was young."

Malcolm entered the cabin, and a few minutes later he and Hoshi came out.

"Okay, Hoshi, you game for a snowball fight?" laughed Trip.

"Who against who?" asked Hoshi.

"Well, I guess it should be one guy and one gal," said Malcolm.

"Nah, two gals against two guys," said Hoshi.

"Are you certain of your choice, Hoshi?" said T'Pol.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound fair," said Trip.

"That's all right. I'm an experienced snowball fighter from way back, and I am sure T'Pol will pick it up easily."

"Okay, if that is what you want. Got to build some forts first," said Malcolm.

Forts were built - actually two walls several feet apart, not very high, but they were enough to crouch behind.

"What must I do to make a snowball?" asked T'Pol.

"Well, you get a handful of snow, pack it into a ball, and squeeze it a bit to make it retain its shape when thrown," said Trip.

"I will show her how to make a great snowball," laughed Hoshi. "You guys be prepared to be defeated."

The two teams stood behind their forts. "Ready?" yelled Trip.

"Ready!" answered Hoshi.

Trip and Malcolm both made snowballs quickly and threw them. Then they ducked behind their wall as Hoshi threw hers. They were about to get up when a snowball tore through the snow wall and beyond, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Christ, what was that?" yelled Trip.

"T'Pol's snowball," yelled back Hoshi. "Here comes another one. You'd better stay low." Another rocket snowball tore through the wall, again leaving a hole, and this time taking part of the wall with it.

"Stop, stop! We surrender," yelled Trip.

"Are you giving up so easily?" Trip heard T'Pol ask.

"Don't throw any more," yelled Malcolm.

"We won't. You sissies are too easy," laughed Hoshi.

Trip stood up cautiously and walked over to the women. Malcolm stayed low until he was certain no more cannon balls were coming.

"What in hell were you throwing?" said Trip.

"You said to take a handful of snow, shape it into a ball, and squeeze it so it will not lose its shape when thrown. That is all I did," replied T'Pol.

"Let me see you make a snowball, T'Pol," said Trip.

T'Pol took a large handful of snow, shaped it into a ball, and squeezed it.

"Let me see that," said Trip holding out his hand. T'Pol put a ball of solid ice in his hand. It was very hard. "I forgot how strong you are. You made a damned hard ice ball and threw it with all your strength. No wonder it tore a hole in our fort."

"Isn't that the object? To make a snowball and throw it?" T'Pol asked innocently.

"Yeah, but not one that will tear the head off a guy."

"Oh, I must have misunderstood your instructions. I thought I was following them," T'Pol said.

Trip and Malcolm exchanged glances. "Hey," said Malcolm, "let's go in and have something hot to drink. I am getting cold."

"Don't you want to continue the snowball fight?" asked T'Pol.

"I think we've had enough for today," said Trip.

"You guys are not very brave, refusing to take on two helpless women in a fight!" laughed Hoshi.

"Not when one of them is throwing ice balls that could kill a bull elephant," Malcolm said grimly.

"It wasn't that bad," said Hoshi. "They would just break a few bones."

"Lets go in," said Malcolm. "I'm hungry. Besides it is getting late."

"Late? It is ten in the morning," answered Hoshi.

"I mean it's late for lunch," explained Malcolm. "That's why I'm hungry."

"Lunch isn't for three hours. Besides you just had a big breakfast," said Trip.

"I had a strenuous night last night," replied Malcolm.

"Strenuous? Did you sneak over to the resort?" asked Hoshi.

"You know damned well what I mean," said Malcolm. "You were there."

"Oh, that. You call that strenuous?" laughed Hoshi. "I'm just kidding, Malcolm."

"You sure did have a large breakfast," agreed Trip. "I don't know where you put it all."

"You should talk. Remember that stack of pancakes, eggs, link sausages?" replied Malcolm.

"I have a healthy appetite," grinned Trip. "That's all."

Malcolm wanted to say, _I bet you and T'Pol were screwing your brains out last night. _He looked between Trip and T'Pol. She displayed her usual unreadable face. Trip was smirking at him. _You have to be tasteful and tactful_, Malcolm thought.

"You two were screwing your brains out last night!" blurted Malcolm.

This earned him a raised eyebrow from T'Pol and a wider smirk from Trip.

"How could you say such a thing, Malcolm?" asked T'Pol.

"Well, Trip was on me about my breakfast being so large."

"Yeah, but how does that translate to what T'Pol and I _might_ have been doing last night?" asked Trip, now a bit irritated that Malcolm had overstepped the bounds of friendship there and embarrassed T'Pol. It dishonored her to publicly mention intimate things she may be doing.

"I apologize, sincerely. I shouldn't have said that," said a crestfallen Malcolm.

Trip was angry, but through the bond T'Pol urged his forgiveness as she would forgive Malcolm, too.

"Accepted, but let's not have a repeat buddy," smiled Trip

"Malcolm is right. We should go in and have something hot to drink," said Hoshi trying to defuse things.

"That is agreeable," said T'Pol who was also concerned about calming the situation.

"Okay, your cabin or ours?" asked Trip "It makes no difference to us, does it T'Pol?"

"No, you choose Hoshi. We will go to whichever cabin you decide," said T'Pol.

"Our cabin then," decided Hoshi.

"Lead on then," grinned Trip. "I could use a hot cup of coffee now that you mention it."

The women led the way. Trip and Malcolm were a few steps behind.

"I'm glad it's your cabin, and not ours. The bed isn't made up in ours. It looks like a war was fought in it."

"Messed up good is it?" smirked Malcolm. Then he stopped. "Oh, shit, neither is ours!"

Finis


End file.
